Honoka and the Music box
by Kyla124
Summary: Similar to Mario and the Music box. Honoka walks in to a old, scary big house. ( same house on Mario and the music box ) When she finds a music box something change... And Kotori have to find her Best friend Honoka too. Will they get out and make the curse go away?
1. Honoka is trap!

**Hello here it is Honoka and the music box similar to Mario and the music box. Now this story will be a little long for some of the chapters. But look there will be different endings to in Honoka and the music box so it will take a while to do them well so far I know Bad ending,True ending and Good ending I think but whatever here are the characters who going to be in the story**

 **Honoka: A cute and nice girl who cheerful, and have a Best friend name Kotori ( age 16 )**

 **Kotori: the Cute and nice one also and likes making clothes to for muse and cheerful yes and have a Best friend name Honoka and Umi ( age 16 )**

 **Umi: likes to read and write but sometimes she gets bossy when it comes with Training with Honoka and Kotori ( age 16 ) ( only Umi will be in one or two endings )**

 **Alice: The killers of the family that she kills all her family members but one is left that she didn't kill yet... (Age ?)**

 **Riba: A person with glasses that help Honoka on her way but you never know who Riba very is...**

 **More characters in the story to but family members who are died for a few chapters away.**

 **Now here is the chapter hope you like it.**

It was a dark a scary night as for Honoka walks a trail to the house. Honoka looks at the map to make sure she not lose or anything. And then it she finds the house, she opens the gates and walks in. Honoka looks around and see graves around in front of the house.

"Why is this here should it be behind the house?" Said Honoka

Honoka looks at the door and goes to it. But the door was lock. She looks around to see if anything she found was useful. She walks to the fountain and see something in there but something she saw was very important to her.

 **Remember Curiosity the cat some choices can cause a change of a event or even death Carefully investigation areas**

 **"** hm what is that?" said Honoka

Honoka took the item and look at it. It was a Rusty crowbar.

"This should be useful" said Honoka

Honoka walks to the door and use her tool to break the door and it work but the tool broke but luck she did it. She walks in it was quite dark in this house lucky she can see a little.

"Wow the house looks big" said Honoka "I have to look around it might be quite dangerous in here."

Honoka looks at the door and try to open it but it was lock lucky she found a room that is light up. She looks around the room and looks at a beautiful Music box.

"This is very beautiful" said Honoka "I should take it"

Honoka takes the music box. But the lights went out.

"Hello is someone here!?" Said Honoka

Honoka was scare but she found a lantern and turns it on she looks around and found some glass cup or broke in pieces and a hole on the ground too.

"What just happened?" Said Honoka "I have to get back house so I can get some tools"

Honoka runs to the main door the one she got in of. But it was gone.

"But how a door can be gone!" Said Honoka

Honoka sighs.

"Well I guess I have to find a way out but I guess I can do this without no problem.." Said Honoka

 **ok hope you enjoy the chapter but if I have time I do chapter 2 but for now hope you like it. This rate is for T because blood no language bad words. Only word "stupid" but let me know in the comments how you like the story**


	2. A look around

**Hello everyone thank you for reading my first chapter I will make this chapter long as possible. But anyway hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Honoka looks around the house even as some blood arrow on the wall that goes to the left. Honoka goes to the door and opens it she went in and a big hallway there. Honoka walks to the door and opens it and goes in. But it was look like the same hallway.

"Is it me or it the same hallway as before.." Said Honoka

 **New entry**

Endless hall

 _ **So weird ones I open the other side of the hallway it the same hallway again. Does this mean**_

 _ **That if I keep going to the door will it be the same hallway before?**_

Honoka close her book and exit the hallway. Honoka walks around the house as she found a Large empty crate.

"This Large empty crate big enough to fit a body." Said Honoka

Honoka looks around she saw some flowers.

"A pretty flower stand, it's a Shame the flowers are fake" said Honoka

Honoka keeps looking around and found a light in a small hallway.

"I think that a way out" said Honoka

Honoka walks to that area but Honoka stop as she heard and sound.

"What is that" said Honoka "it getting closer I have to hide somewhere fast"

Honoka have a idea that she goes in to the large empty crate and goes in. Honoka keeps hearing the sound she was getting more scare.

Honoka thinks ("I think I should check if it there")

Then Honoka thinks it a bad idea to do it so she say in there for a little. Finally she got out and looks around to see if it was gone

"What was that...I rather not find out" said Honoka

Honoka walks in to the light and opens the door. Honoka looks around. She was outside. Honoka thinks that it is a good idea if she can jump to the other side. But she does not want too.

"I think it will be a bad idea to do that I might fall and die" said Honoka "but maybe if I find something long enough like a bridge so I can get to the other side but I don't see anything useful to do that"

Honoka walks back inside. She looks at the door ( main door that she came from ) but it still gone. She sighs. Honoka look at the books on the floor.

"Why are these on the floor?" Said Honoka "oh what this?"

 _3/7_

 _I miss her so much, it was all my fault she died. Why couldn't it have been me instead?_

"this is only the entry I found in here I sound look for the rest" said Honoka

Honoka looks at the door. But she thinks it a bad idea to go in but the door is Brittle and weak, looks like It can broken down. Honoka listen to the door.

"I hear faint breathing from the other side.." Said Honoka

Honoka break the door down and got in. Honoka looks around.

"Hmm I know there should be something useful in the here..." Said Honoka

 **Found music sheet**

"hmm I wonder why is it doing here in this old place.." Said Honoka

Just then Honoka heard I sound looks like a window sound. It was a shadow girl, Honoka can tell what it is but she quickly run. Lucky Honoka got out. And she fell.

"What was that?" Said Honoka

Honoka got up and look at the door the person was not coming out she does not want to go in there again. Honoka was getting scare she wants to get out of the scary house now. But it might take long to find a way out. Honoka goes to the right and opens the door she see someone walk by.

"Is that Umi?" Said Honoka "Umi!"

...

"I guess she didn't hear me I should go catch up" said Honoka "wait why is she here, i came here without telling her could she arrived before I did?"

Honoka keeps walking. Honoka goes to the hallway lucky it was not the same hallway as before. Honoka found a door she slowly opens it. Honoka looks and goes it she was outside. Honoka walks around, and think that she can swim in the water to the other side but she looks at the sign.

 **Please do _ _ _ swim in the water**

 **"** Not swim in the water?" Said Honoka as she thinks "oh well guess it be a bad idea to do it"

Honoka walks back in the house.

 _ **Few mins later.**_

Honoka looks at the bookshelf and found a paper.

"What a paper doing in here?" Said Honoka

 _1\7_

 _I met him for the first time, he was perfect he had the charm of a true gentleman I-I love him._

 _4\7_

 _I didn't know I would end up like this way being with him but he somehow sweet talks me into doing this._

 _7\7_

 _Please someone make me stop I can't stop this. I have done horrible things to my family._

Honoka looks and found a old photo of two people it was a wedding photo.

"Looks like a wedding photo but a bad one why are the faces blacked out?" Said Honoka " I should look around and see if I can find anything else about this couple"

"Eh what was that?" Said Honoka

 **New Entry**

The couple in the photo

 ** _For some reason I found this photo of the two couple of a wedding but for somehow there faces are black out. I wonder why it looks like that. And I read a few entry of there the last one say the person have did horrible things to their family. What did she do?_**

Honoka keeps walking as she looks at the mirror.

"I don't feel comfortable looking at this mirror" said Honoka

Honoka looks around and found a piano.

"Should I play the piano?" Said Honoka

Honoka thinks and sits down and plays the piano. Just like Maki plays the Piano. Then a girl pop up she was all white was she got kill?

"That was very beautiful" said the girl

Honoka look at the girl.

"Who are you?" Said Honoka

"My name is Aria I was the owner of this piano. I died here long time ago" said Aria

"Y-your a spirit?" Said Honoka

"I can't remember much of my death but all I know was that I was playing my piano and suddenly everything blacked out" said Aria

Honoka feels bad for the girl but Honoka Speak up.

"But it there any way I can help?" Said Honoka

"Please find the rest of the music sheet I have been lonely here for many years. I haven't even had a chance to play my piano ever since my death" said Aria "please find my incomplete sheet i must finish it"

"I keep a look out for it" said Honoka

"Thank you.." Said Aria

Honoka found a room but looks kind of a small room for her she opens the door and close it. But then...

"Is someone there?" ( I can't see very well ) said Honoka

...

Then a girl laugh. Honoka looks closely. Honoka got shocked

"She is holding scissors, is she going to attack me?" Said Honoka

Just then the girl was getting close to Honoka.

"She's getting closer I have to get out!" Said Honoka

Honoka turn around and try to open the door...

"No this can't be happening" said Honoka

This door was lock, Honoka keeps try to getting the door open so The girl don't attack her

...

Lucky she got out. Honoka close the door, it was scary that what happened there.

 **New Entry**

Girl with scissors

 ** _A Girl was Holding Scissors lucky I espace and lucky I still alive I wonder who the girl is trying to attack me with scissors._**

"Wow I can't believe what just happened there.." Said Honoka "I wish I can go home now my friends and family might me worry..."

Honoka goes in the door to see if she gone lucky she is. She goes in and walks upstairs and found a chest.

"W-what? It filled with scissors!" Said Honoka "why is it so many of them, I take one just in case I need it"

 **Got Scissors**

...

Honoka got scare of the sound.

"!" "She still here?.." Said Honoka

The girl pop up behind her with scissors. Honoka turn around.

"Woah!" Said Honoka

Honoka took a deep breath.

"I guess it was just my imagination she's not here" said Honoka

Honoka found a sheet of the floor.

"Oh here it is" said Honoka

 **Found music sheet**

"I should go back and give this to her" said Honoka "ew blood.."

The music sheet have blood spots on them?" Said Honoka

Honoka got out of the room and walks to the girl. Honoka give Aria the music sheets.

"Thank you" said Aria

Aria was gone. Honoka look down and found something.

 **Got library key.**

 **"** Wonder where that at oh right I know where it is" said Honoka

 **OK so if I have time today I might I MIGHT do one more so yeah. I hope you like the chapter and story so far I do more soon!**


	3. Everything goes bad

**Hi everyone it been long I didn't upload any Honoka and the music box Chapters. It me very helpful it you share this to your friends about how good this Story is. Well anyway hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Honoka walks around the house. Honoka looks at the mirror she didn't feel comfortable looking at the mirror. So she keeps walking. Honoka walks in to a room in was a bedroom. Honoka found something

 **Found a paper doll**

She looks around and saw a cute teddy bear.

"Aw that Bear is so cute" said Honoka

Honoka was trying to touch it for somehow she got a cut on her finger.

"Ow it pricked my finger" said Honoka

Honoka looks at her finger and the bear.

"I should not touch that again" said Honoka

Honoka found a what to do list she reads it.

* * *

 **To do list**

 **Chores**

 **Homework**

 **The text ends here**

* * *

"what a boring list" said Honoka

Honoka try to find the room she use her key in each Door but they don't fit she try different doors as she get to the last door she can use.

"I think it this one" Said Honoka "I thought I know where it is at so stilly of me"

Honoka try to open the door and it work.

"Lucky it this door " said Honoka

Honoka walks in she looks around and it was a little dark as she found a lamp. She walks up to it

"It kind of dark here I should turn on the lamp" said Honoka

She turns on The lamp. The whole room was light up.

"So this is the library it so big" said Honoka

Honoka walks around as she walk to a desk and looks at something.

"What the?" Said Honoka

It was a big paper to it, it was a picture of Honoka in it with the words are "kill" all over the paper.

"How they even get a picture of me" said Honoka "and who wants to kill mekey

("Ah there something here") Honoka thought

 **Found Bedroom key**

Honoka was a little worry about something

"I feel so cold what is this feeling I having?" Said Honoka "I have to keep going there have to be a way out

Honoka looks around the library more as she found some books.

* * *

 **Black Magic**

 **Lo_ _ r _ et _n _ ty _**

 **What you _ _ _ _ is _ _ _ _ after _ _ _ blood _ _ _ _ sa_rfce**

 **The page was too faded out to make out any other words.**

"What does this mean?" Said Honoka

* * *

 **D _ _ th**

 **No one really know what happened ones life is over. Same goes for heaven or hell there's no proof of these places.**

 **Those that fear death believe there is heaven although there is also-**

"the page end, Death is this what it is about?" Said Honoka

Honoka walks around and found more books.

"There more books I have to read" said Honoka

* * *

 **The Child**

 **A Good Child never lies**

 **A good child never sighs**

 **A good child never tries**

 **A good child never implies**

 **A good child never Crys**

 **A good child never fights**

* * *

 **Diary**

 **She was a good child. Her Mother and I really loved her she was over Jewel of our lives until that one unfortunate event... She had fallen**

 **I have noticed a change of my wife. She always screamed and screamed. It nearly would break my ears drums. I guess she was going through grief.**

 **she was different... More evil like if demons have taken over her. she didn't want to sleep with me anymore. We started to fight often...it hurts...**

 **"** Hm? There more to this I should keep reading" said Honoka

 **I went to go visit my daughter's grave. Her Mother insisted to bury her in the front yard. I was a little desturbed by this. I noticed something different.**

 **I felt her talk to me. I kept hearing her say "Daddy" ...over and over...Then-**

 **The page was incomplete**

"I feel so bad for the both of them" said Honoka

* * *

 **The missing people**

 **Authorities have received a report from a home in the middle of no where people found dead or gone missing.**

 **The home's owner wasn't aware of the situation, since he mainly spends time in the caves, mining this only rose suspicions. A warrent will be issued-**

 **The page is incomplete**

 **New Entry added**

 _ **"all the books I read are very sad I wonder who killed the daughter... And why will the wife be so evil I have to find more about this on the way"**_

Honoka walks around and looks at a paper in the wall that says...

" **You will die soon"**

 **"** What a nice thing to read" said Honoka

"I should just walk out there nothing else in here" said Honoka

* * *

Honoka walks out the room and walks around. She found a another room downstairs. She walks in.

"Looks like a kitchen to me" said Honoka

Honoka looks at something on the wall. And walks to it

"What is this?" Said Honoka "a code I don't have any code right now but the code is big to it might be hard to find it"

Honoka walks around a little more in the room. She looks at the door. In front of her.

"It looks like there will be a another room there" said Honoka

Honoka peek at the room. Honoka close the door

"Why I have a cold feeling going in there?" Said Honoka

Honoka sighs. But Honoka remember something.

"Wait a min I found before when I was walking around" said Honoka

* * *

 **H ( 8 )**

 **O ( 15 )**

 **P ( 16 )**

 **E ( 5 )**

 **L ( 12 )**

 **E ( 5 )**

 **S ( 19 )**

 **S ( 19 )**

* * *

 **"** i think the Numbers are the code" said Honoka "I should try it"

Honoka use the code. And it work.

"Yes!" Said Honoka

 **Got master bedroom key**

 **"** guess I have to find the room? Again" said Honoka

Honoka walks out the Room.

"Wait I think I know where it is at" said Honoka

* * *

Honoka runs to the door upstairs and opens it. Ones she walks in she saw someone walk by.

"Am seeing things? Was that Umi?" Said Honoka "guess not there no way she can be here...right"

Honoka walks in and see no body around.

"I thought it was Umi but I guess not" said Honoka

Honoka step in a puddle but it was not just any normal puddle like water it was red.

"Ah- I just step in a blood puddle" said Honoka "I should watch where I was going"

Honoka looks around the room if she can see anything she can find. But she can only found stairs that goes up.

"I should go upstairs there have to be something" Said Honoka

Honoka walks upstairs. She saw there are a lot of pots around.

"This look like a maze here I hope I don't get lost" said Honoka

Honoka push each pots that she was going for to her to the other side. Took 3 mins to pass it too.

"Downstairs? What that goes to?" Said Honoka "but lucky I did it with no mistake"

Honoka walks downstairs. As she looks around

"I guess am in the other side" said Honoka

Honoka looks around the room to see if there anything for her. She found something in the bookshelf.

"There a book here it a diary too I should read it" said Honoka

* * *

 **2\7**

 _ **"I finally found the man of my dreams, i can't wait to finally married him! I won't lonely anymore.**_

 _ **I never knew my dreams wound come true, But I made a deal to exchange my child for eternal love,"**_

"This doesn't sound good, seems to be some occult business. I hope the child has been taken care of properly..." Said Honoka

And something happened to Honoka. Her head starts to hurt. Honoka put her hand on her four head.

"Ouch!" Said Honoka "it hurts...it hurts so much..."

"Why does it hurt?..." Said Honoka "leave me alone!"

Honoka head was in so much pain she got tears in her eyes...but something happens.

"Don't take my child away! I beg you!" Said Honoka

"Mommy!" Said ? ? ?

And then Honoka smiles.

"Tch...gnnnnghhhh...hhhhhh...h...haaaa...haa...ha.." said Honoka

"I'll kill all of you...I'll kill you" said Honoka "I...will...kill...you"

Honoka was getting more crazy.

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you..." Said Honoka "Aaahhh...Grahhhh...*heavy breaths*"

"Kill...kill...kill" said Honoka "Hahahaha...you will pay...you...will..pay"

 **Took me 1 hour to do this so I hope you guys like it. A new Character will be in the next chapter hope you get ready for it!.**


	4. Kotori!

"H-Honoka...are you in here?" Said Kotori " *sighs* Not this again I hope I can find her..."

Kotori looks around the house.

"It dark in here to but lucky I got a flashlight with me" Said Kotori

Kotori walks around the house to see if she can find Honoka. But nothing. But Kotori is never going to give up she going to find her best friend. As she walk to the hallway she found blood on the wall. And one with two arrow pointing at the door.

"I have a bad feeling going in there" said Kotori

* * *

Kotori keeps Walking and goes to a room. Kotori looks around.

"Honoka are you here? Say something if you hear me!" Said Kotori " ...I don't want to go any further here"

Just then Kotori have a quick Flashback of Honoka dying.

"Eh-" said Kotori as she looks around. "Wh-what?"

Kotori walks to a picture on the wall. It was Honoka but different about it.

"What is this?" Said Kotori "The painting was getting closer something isn't right!" "!"

Kotori fell on the floor and Black face Honoka came out of the painting.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Said Kotori "W-who are you I know you're not Honoka!"

("She getting closer!") Kotori Thought

"I have to get away! From her!" Said Kotori

Kotori try to run away but Black face Honoka was choking her to death.

"A-arrghh!..." Said Kotori "M-Must F-Fight..."

Kotori try to fight it. Kotori push the Black face Honoka out. Kotori got up.

"S-stay away from me!" Said Kotori "there have to be a way out"

Kotori looks at the door and run. The black Face Honoka got up slowly.

 **It's locked. What is the code?**

Kotori think and take out a paper.

 **Star + Triangle = starangle (8)**

Kotori try the code as for the other black face girl she got up and run to her. Kotori got it and goes it quick and close it.

"Lucky I did it" said Kotori

Kotori looks at someone got suicide. A rope around there neck.

"Wh-who?" Said Kotori

Kotori walks closer to the dead person.

"Is...that?.." Said Kotori

It was a dead person of Honoka Kousaka.

"No...this can't be" said Kotori

("No I can't be Honoka...") Kotori Thought

"N-no...no" said Kotori

Kotori was in tears seeing her Best Friend got suicide.

"Why is this happening?...why..." Said Kotori

* * *

 _ **Few mins later**_

Kotori puts Honoka in the bed.

"Hmm... This just doesn't seem real" said Kotori

Kotori looks at Honoka.

"She will be alright...yeah..just asleep...although it feels like an illusion" said Kotori

Kotori walks away from her.

"I guess there nothing in this room I should look around" said Kotori


	5. Messing with Kotori mind

Kotori looks around the scary house. Kotori looks at the door. She walks in. She saw blood on the floor and it goes to the chest.

"There's a horrific stench here I shouldn't open it" said Kotori "...I really shouldn't open it"

Kotori thinks. Kotori slowly open the chest. It was a horror!.

"Wh-what..." Said Kotori "Th-There's a corpse in here!"

("The corpse is unrecognizable as if they were beaten up to death and were mutaliated") Kotori thought

Kotori got a cold feeling if she says here much longer.

"I have to get out of here and explain this horrific scene!" Said Kotori

Kotori looks at she see the corpse holding a key.

"Ah it's holding a key" said Kotori "..." " I'm going to regret this but I'll take it. I might need it"

Kotori feels funny now.

"I need to...go...a-ah...what is going on? Everything is..." Said Kotori

Just then a person pop up behind her.

"Wait! Why are you doing this?!" Said ? "S-stop!" "Stop it auntie...a-aaaa..."

Kotori step back.

"!" -Kotori

 **Found F2 storage room key**

"No more...I can't take this anymore...Honoka please be ok.." Said Kotori " I can't give up. I have to find Honoka no matter what. I need to make sure she ok"

Kotori walks out the room. Kotori will never give up she wants to find Honoka. She her Best Friend she don't want Honoka to get hurt.

* * *

 _ **Few walks later**_

Kotori found a room next to the other one she was in. Because two doors are lock even if she walks back where she saw the Dead Honoka in there. Kotori goes in the room.

"There's a really cold feeling here I should be careful" said Kotori "it kind of dark in here too"

Kotori walks around the area if she can find Honoka. So far no Honoka but Kotori heard something that got her head hurt. Kotori puts her left hand of her head.

"What is that sound it's hurting my head!" Said Kotori

Just then Kotori got a flashback.

"It hurts...it...hurts.." Said Honoka "Kotori... it hurts"

"S-stop I don't want to die! Please leave me alone!" Said Honoka

"Wait what do you mean?! This is my body you can't have it!" Said Honoka "STOP Nooooo!"

"What going on why am I seeing thing!?" Said Kotori

The pain stop. Kotori got up. She have a bad feeling about this. Kotori looks around quick and found a key.

 **Found F2 bathroom key**

"oh there something else in this chest" said Kotori

 **Found Map card 2**

Kotori take both of them with her. Kotori found a door that goes to a different area ones she was opening it some person like Honoka talk to her.

"Do you honesty think you can save me? You will die here just like I did" said ? ? ?

"That sounds awfully a lot of Honoka Chan" said Kotori "!"

Just then a touch of a person hand was on Kotori's Shoulders. Kotori was Scare.

"I found you..." Said ? ? ?

Kotori was shock that it was that black face Honoka again. She jump on Kotori. Black face girl was holding a rope. Kotori was more scare that the girl is going to put the rope around Kotori neck.

"No!" Said Kotori "s-stop!"

Kotori is fighting The girl she was trying to get up but the Black face Honoka was on her she so close to put the rope on Kotori neck.

("I have to keep fighting her am not giving up!") Kotori thought

Kotori finally knock the girl down.

"Get away from me!" Said Kotori

Kotori ran fast as she can she push the door turns around and close it.

* * *

"No more please! Just leave Me alone!" Said Kotori as she puts both hands on her head

 **He...lp...He...lp...m..e..**

 **Heehee~**

 **Will you save her? Or will you fail?**

"No more... " said Kotori "I don't want to go back in there anymore"

Kotori walks to the door that what she came that have a hallway to find Honoka the real Honoka Chan. But the door was lock

"It lock guess I have to found different way out" said Kotori

Kotori walks around the area to see if she found a different door she didn't go in. She found one

"Oh there is one here" said Kotori

Kotori walks in. Blood on floors blood everyone.

"Why is this so much blood-" said Kotori "ah"

Kotori saw a dead body of Honoka again. Kotori ran to her.

"Honoka Chan...No.." Said Kotori in tears "Honoka hold on I'll-"

"No the flashlight can't be out now!" Said Kotori "come on! turn on!"

Kotori try to turn on her flashlight but I don't turn on.

"I can't stay here for to long I have to get out of here!" Said Kotori

* * *

Kotori ran out the door. Kotori looks at see someone just like Honoka.

"Honoka!" Said Kotori "i have to follow her"

Kotori walks into the door.

("Was this just lock?") Kotori thought

Kotori goes in there are stairs are going up more. Kotori at herself at the mirror.

"Ah!" Said Kotori

Kotori gulp. It was that Black face Honoka again but she have a red smile of her face. But not the kind of face that Kotori likes.

"I should stay away from this mirror" said Kotori "Honoka Where are you?"

Kotori walks upstairs to the room. She looks around. Then she walks around the area to see if she found anything. She found something behind the bookshelf. Kotori push it.

"That was heavy..." Said Kotori

Kotori look at something on the wall.

 **There's something in the hole**

 **Found drawing**

"I wonder what the drawing look like-" said Kotori

Kotori was in shock. It was a drawing of Honoka it blood on it. She notices there something on the back of the picture.

 **12A6**

 **"** it a code but for what?" Said Kotori

* * *

Kotori goes upstairs. She was on the rooftop. She saw a woman walking by. She was in a blue dress with Yellow hair.

"Hey wait come back!" Said Kotori "I should follow her, she might know what going in here"

Kotori was follow her as someone call her name.

"Kot...ori" said ? ? ?

Kotori turn around who was Saying her name.

"Eh? Honoka Chan is that you?" Said Kotori

Kotori walk to her she was on the edge of the roof.

"..." - ? ? ?

"Honoka?" Said Kotori

("She's too close to the edge") Kotori thought

"Do you really want to save me?" Said Honoka

"I-I obviously do! That's why I'm here!" Said Kotori

"...Heh..." Said Honoka

"Why are you doing this?" Said Kotori have a worry look In her face

"Nobody cares..." Said Honoka

"Honoka I CARE! Your my best friend even Muse and everyone cares about you!" Said Kotori

"All I wanted is for her to learn my pain, my misery. I lost everything." Said Honoka "You see.. I'm already dead"

"!" - Kotori

Kotori got shock when her best friend said She dead. Honoka turns around with tears and eyes close.

"I only cared about one person. And because I did...it destroyed me Now..." Said Honoka "Don't do the same mistake. You still try to save her. If you're willing to sacrifice yourself" "Don't succumb to the darkness left here. Don't let illusions trick you"

Honoka smiles.

"Now shall say my farewell" said Honoka

Kotori runs to Honoka.

"Honoka Chan!" Said Kotori

Honoka jump off the roof. It was to late for Kotori to catch her.

"A-ah ...no..." Said Kotori "That couldn't have been Honoka"

"Why am I seeing thing...I'll do anything it takes to save Honoka" said Kotori "Even...if it costs my own life"

" *sniffle* A-ah I should Keep going, I shouldn't cry anymore. I'm a teenager " said Kotori

"It still rainy I have to go inside I don't want to get sick" said Kotori

Kotori found a downstairs in the other side. She walks downstairs. She was in a different area. Kotori walks to thee 1st door but it was lock so she walk to the 2nd one and opens it. Flashback on her head again. Of Honoka and other people too. Of deaths

"No.. not these images" said Kotori "Why am I having these horrible images in my head? Why Honoka?"

"I think it's telling me something but what? Is Honoka is going to end this way?" Said Kotori "I should calm down...I shouldn't let this house consume me. I came here for one reason only..." "To find Honoka...and being her home"

Kotori looks around the area in the room.

"It kind of blue in here same thing as the other room" said Kotori

Kotori walks around and found something on the desk.

"Oh there something here" said Kotori

* * *

 ** _I wonder how much time I have left. I have been hiding the family's terrible secret for some time now ..._**

 ** _Why me? Why? I was just a normal human being serving my master. Why did the mistress have to do this?_**

 ** _Why would she leave everything behind? She makes us hide this horrible secret from the public._**

 ** _If anyone is reading this please know I existed, I had a name my name was Rosa Maid of this god forsake home_**

 ** _I have been suffering hiding this sin_**

 ** _I can't do it...I can't let out the truth it breaks my Honor as a maid so there's only one way out. Please forgive me_**

* * *

Kotori got a quick image of her head of a girl in suicide with a rope around her neck.

"A-ah...so that was her?" Said Kotori

Kotori looks around and saw someone just sitting there. Kotori gets closer

"Ah!" Said Kotori

She have black eyes her body was all black even her clothes was a maid outfit. Kotori walks around. She looks at the Cabinet.

"This Cabinet have a lock on it" said Kotori "there a code but there use as four"

"Wait a min" said Kotori

Kotori took out a drawing of Honoka again.

"I hate seeing This.." Said Kotori

She looks at the four **12A6**

"hope it works" said Kotori

Kotori put in the code. It work she open the cabinet. She took out something

 **A old photo**

"This photo..." Said Kotori

It was a beautiful girl with brown hair with a Maid outfit on her.

"Just like when I use to wear a maid outfit to work that time" said Kotori

She put the photo away. Kotori walk in to a other room next to. She goes in. It was a bathroom. Kotori saw a man standing there. She walks up to him.

"Excuse me sir..." Said Kotori

He didn't say anything.

("am getting a little scare") said Kotori thought

"S-sir?" Said Kotori "is this yours?"

The man turn around. Kotori give him a old photo of the girl name Rose. The man was in pain. He have one eyes and the other bleed all over. Even his head is bleeding too.

"Ah...this is Rosa" said The Man "We were prisoners of this cursed home. I never thought that Rosa would just give up her life" "First the children then it was us...I don't remember how I died, but I know I was murdered."

("I feel so bad for him and the others") Kotori thought

"I hate humanity, to be so cruel to end my life. I loved serving the family here." Said the Man "Until that stupid curse veiled over us"

Kotori didn't say anything.

"If your Friend doesn't succumb to the darkness, she might be okay. If your Friend is gone...stop looking for her. She won't come back." Said the Man

"I can't do that.." Said Kotori

"I understand but you know that you only bring yourself closer to death if you stay here any longer" Said the man

He was gone. Kotori look at the floor and pick it up.

 **Got Drawing Room Key**

"Drawing room? I wonder where that at" said Kotori

* * *

Kotori walks out the Bathroom then the Other room. She walk into a Guy with glasses.

"Oh? Hello there, I didn't expect to see anyone here" said The Guy

("Another person is here?") Kotori thought

"Who are you?" Said Kotori

"The name's Riba. I'm here in the investigation of this home myself" said Riba

"It nice to meet you am Kotori Minami, have to see my friend?" Said Kotori

"I assume your friend is the one in orange hair." Said Riba

"Where did she go?" Said Kotori

"Last time I saw her in the Master bedroom. She was banging her head on the wall. I tried to calm her down but she just look at me with a terrified face and ran off" said Riba

* * *

 _ **Flashback of Honoka and Riba**_

"A-ahhh..." Said Honoka

"Are you alright?" Said Riba

"I-I'm ...going...to..ki..." Said Honoka

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Said Honoka

Honoka ran off.

"Hey wait come back!" Said Riba

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

("it seems like Honoka is not the only one seeing spirits") Kotori thought

"I'm concerned because a spirit was chasing her shortly after" said Riba

"I have to go save her" said Kotori

"I have to leave. It's not safe to stay in this place for to long" said Riba

"Oh.." Said Kotori ("So much for not being alone")

"I wish you luck to find your friend" said Riba

"Thanks..." Said Kotori in a low voice

Riba walk off.

 **Hey everyone thank you for reading my chapter. You wonder why the words are about in the 2,000's because I work like 1 hour and 30 mins of this. So comments for more please!**


	6. An unexpected death

Kotori walks around the area to see if anything she found was useful. She look up, she found something on top the bookshelf.

"There something up there" said Kotori "there something I can use to get up there"

Next to the bookshelf there was the door near. Kotori walks to the door but something stop her. It push her back

"Urgh, it not letting me go in" said Kotori

"Heheheh~" said ? ? ?

A girl with black hair with blue eyes. Pop up behind her. Kotori turn around.

"Can you please let me pass? I have to find Honoka" said Kotori

"What If I say no?" Said the Girl

"Please let me through, I have to find my friend" said Kotori

Just then the girl turn to Honoka. A smile of her face. Not like any other face that Kotori likes.

"Is this the one you're looking for~" said The girl (Honoka) "Heehee~ it's been so much fun seeing you chase illusion" "She's not alive anymore you know~."

Kotori didn't say anything.

...

("I don't believe in her I know Honoka Chan is alive I just know she is") Kotori thought

"I don't believe you.." Said Kotori

"Hahahaha! What a foolish girl, I hope you die with her" said the girl (Honoka)

* * *

The girl was gone. Kotori turns around and goes in the door. Kotori looks around. She see that Black face Honoka again but she didn't move a bit.

("She not doing anything, Maybe she can't hear") Kotori thought

Kotori walks away from her. She walks to the desk it was a book on top of it.

 _ **...There's a secret I left in this room~**_

"A secret I wonder that will be" said Kotori

Kotori looks at the clock.

"This clock is not working" said Kotori

 **There's a switch between the clock hands with a hard plastic window separating you and the switch.**

"oh there something in there" said Kotori

Kotori tried to open it but it was soild shut.

"It no use. I can't open it with my bare hands" said Kotori

* * *

Kotori walks out the room. And think about how she can get that thing on top of the bookshelf. Kotori looks and see a chair.

"I should use this to get up there" said Kotori

Kotori walk up to the chair and grab the chair, she takes it to the bookshelf, she stand of the chair.

"Lucky I can reach it now" said Kotori

 **Got Flat head screwdriver**

"this is useful I should take it" said Kotori

Kotori grab the Screwdriver with her and gets down.

"I think I know I can use it from" said Kotori

Kotori goes in the room that black face Honoka was in. She goes to the clock she use her screwdriver.

"Lucky I have this" said Kotori

Kotori opens the clock. It was a sound.

"Huh? What was that? It sounds like it came from this room" said Kotori

Kotori looks around the area to see if she found something that make that sound.

"Oh a secret pass way" said Kotori

* * *

Kotori walks downstairs.

"Hello? Honoka? Are you down here?" Said Kotori "it's a long stairway, I should have a look" "!"

It was the black face Honoka again. Kotori turn around.

"What are you doing he-" said Kotori "AAaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

The black face girl push Kotori down the stairs. Kotori got up.

"Urgh that was some fall..." Said Kotori "I don't know how I survive that, atleast I'm not mortally wounded"

Kotori looks at the dead body she walks closely.

"W-what...No!" Said Kotori "is this actually...Honoka?" "No...No." "Who could have done this to you?"

"I...I can feel her cold skin something tells me this...this is Honoka!" Said Kotori "H-Honoka Chan! Please tell me is this some kind of prank!"

("Her vacant eyes started at nothing...an intense guilt starts flowing through me.") Kotori thought ("All I could think of, is this horrible thoughts of how met her end") ("what if she was calling for me? And...I wasn't there...)

Kotori was in tears seeing this horrible Honoka is dead in front of her.

"A-ahhhhh...AHHHHHHHH!" Said Kotori "I can't this anymore! I'm sorry Honoka!"

"Hooooooonnnnnkkkkkkaaaaa!"


End file.
